The middle earth chronicles: Sauron's Ressurection
by Wolfboy245
Summary: This is a long -term arrangement of mine. This is the first of 6 different series called ‘The Middle earth chronicles’ . I’ve had it under wraps since before I knew what fanfiction was (which is a long time).This is my fic that I’ve waited the lon
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Welcome! This is a long -term arrangement of mine. This is the first of 6 different series called 'The Middle earth chronicles' . I've had it under wraps since before I knew what fanfiction was (which is a long time).This is my fic that I've waited the longest to submit, I'm so excited! R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13 for lots of slash.  
  
And now I give you chapter 1 of the first middle earth chronicle: Sauron's Resurrection  
  
The Broken and the black  
  
Middle earth , forth age of the sun, 40th year of this age (A/N: I might change the year, I'll tell you if I do). The reign of Sauron was over and there was nothing that could bring him back.  
  
Or was there?  
  
For sure Sauron and the ring of power were destroyed, but there were many failsafe plans that could be set into effect. The mouth of Sauron had made the black scripts, guides on how to bring back the empire. And two Mair spirits dared to travel to the black mass that once was Mordor, to dig through the debris that was once Bara-dur. Natalia, the broken spirit, and Halin, the black spirit. Two outcasts of the Mair council.  
  
"It's here." stated Natalia "I feel it." The two of them blasted through the ashes, looking for something that had not burned.  
  
"Give it up!" said Halin "Surely it too must have burned in this Ruckus!"  
  
"No!" persisted Natalia "It is here!"  
  
They continued to blast, sifting through the ashes with little hope left. Halin stroked the black ring on his finger.  
  
Natalia noticed this "You too feel the presence of Sauron's spirit!"  
  
"Indeed." said Halin "But it is too weak, it is dead, we cannot hope to resurrect him."  
  
"There is still hope," argued Natalia " But we must rest now." and so they cleared a spot to set up camp.  
  
"I can find no rest here." protested Halin " Not with the essence of evil surrounding me."  
  
"Good." said Natalia " You'll keep watch."  
  
And so she rested for hours, while Halin sat pondering his thoughts. How, indeed, had it come to this. He was always predestined to bring back Sauron. He wanted the power he knew only Sauron could give him. If he resurrected Sauron, he would rule middle-earth middle earth alongside Natalia, Sauron, and Sauron's mouth, he thought, while listening to a distant sizzling of ash.  
  
He had never really belonged, especially not in Rohan, where he had dwelled for many years. Why was it he was never noticed? Why did everyone always seek the council of Gandalf the white (who could no longer council, for he was in the undying lands)? Or of Arnarcon son of Sarumon? Why did no one acknowledge him at the council of Elrond so many years ago when the fellowship was forged? Why was he not chosen to travel with the fellowship, who all had traveled to the undying lands? All except Argon, son of Arathorn, who was still king of Gondor!! How was he so well kept? After all these years, even a dunedain would have shown some signs of aging. Aragorn, however, had not a single gray hair on his head.   
  
And WHAT WAS that sizzling!!! It kept getting louder. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw strange light, black light, yet so bright.  
  
"Wake up!" he roused Natalia.  
  
"I'm awake!" she shouted " I hear it too."  
  
They advanced ever so slowly on the light. Closer, closer, closer.........  
  
Halin reached into the darkness and felt for the source of such brilliant light. He grasped something, and immediately the light was gone. Natalia thumped her staff on the ground twice and her staff lit up. They gazed at a large black book with Mordor runes all over it.   
  
"Behold!" cried Natalia "The black scripts!!"  
  
They marveled, nearly drooling over this book.  
  
"But look!" exclaimed Halin.   
  
Natalia drew her eyes down to a clasp locking it shut. "Alas! It is locked! And I have not a key to unlock it....but hold! Observe these runes!" she said, indicating small runes on the clasp.  
  
"Well go on!" urged Halin "I cannot read this black speech!"  
  
"It reads," began Natalia "Men saw to the fall of the dark lord. If you feel you are worthy of his presence, spill royal mortal blood on this clasp."  
  
"Well then," said Halin "To Gondor!"  
  
* * * * * *   
  
(A/n: All you true Lord of the rings fans are going to have my head for this inaccuracy, but in my story Arwen goes to the undying lands after staying with Aragorn for a while. I know that in the appendices she really dies, but for the sake of the story let's just suppose she goes to the undying lands) .   
  
  
  
Oh how Aragorn longed for Arwen Evenstar to be with him once again All his non-mortal friends had gone to the undying lands. How he wanted to go there, to see Arwen, Frodo, Legolas, Gimli, and all his friends including everyone in the fellowship, save for him and Boromir. Curse it all! Curse the weak mortal blood that ran in his veins! Why could he not go to be with the elves? He was immortal! He pondered these thoughts while looking out over his land. 2 of his 7 daughters had died, the other 5 along with his son had gone to the undying lands and why shouldn't they? He could feel the winds of change blowing, and he saw two horses riding his way. He saw that they were both men, witch men it would appear. But they had staffs, perhaps representatives of the Mair council?   
  
They bowed to him as they approached the keep at Minas Tirith.  
  
"What do you want?" Aragorn asked.  
  
A rather short, black cloaked man with a pitch-fork like staff bowed "Greetings, kind king of Gondor. I am Zerickus, Chief of the Ala, the newest council of the Mair."  
  
The other, a hooded man with long black hair and robes frowned "Why so skeptical m'lord?"  
  
And much to the man's surprise, Aragorn grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"You reek of Morgoth!" Aragorn whispered in his ear, right before his advisors walked up.  
  
"My lord!" exclaimed Cherin, his right hand man "Indeed! Your royal subjects are around you!"  
  
Aragorn looked around to see that indeed there was quite a crowd. He released the man "Well, what is it you want?"  
  
The man straightened his cloak "Very generous of you m'lord. I am Harkune, also a high priest of the Ala. We come seeking Gondor's hand in alliehood. In all my years walking the earth I never dreamed that I would meet Aragorn , son of Arathorn, the great ranger king of the house of Strider. How did you manage to stay alive after all these years?"  
  
Aragorn stroked the jewel around his neck "That is none of your affairs."  
  
"Come now m'lord!" said Harkune "I meant no offense!"  
  
"My lord!" Cherin scolded "Might I speak with you in your chambers?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and they went down to the king's quarters.  
  
"M'lord!" exclaimed Cherin "Come to your senses! What is the matter with you?!! They come not ill of purpose! You keep fearing your own shadow but I fail to see the logic beneath it all!"  
  
"Many generations of folk have I seen to!" explained Aragorn "I know which ones are ill of intent! Mordor is what they want, I can see it in their eyes!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" demanded Cherin "Listen to yourself, accusing respectable Maia! Perhaps now you understand why your citizens begin to grow aggravated of your reign!"  
  
This news shocked Aragorn "What?"  
  
"M'lord," began Cherin "You know I am ever loyal to you, but you've been king for over 7 centuries! Your people grow suspicious!"  
  
"This," stated Aragorn "I did not know."  
  
After he pretended to reconsider his actions, he let the maia in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
What will come of Halin and Natalia's plans?  
  
Who are these mysterious mair, and what is the ala?  
  
What, if any, is the logic behind Aragorn's hostility?  
  
Please review, I want to know what you thought as well as your predictions.   
  
^_^ these faces are the coolest thing in the frickin world. 


	2. The union of evil

Alright, time to give my reviewers some hooplah:  
  
Pellakanoiel: Thank you for reviewing so nicely, and for putting me on your favorite authors and author alert list. Thanks.......a lot! P.S: Yes, he did have several daughters, though it only gives you information on his son, Eldarion. Other than that it just says he had 'several' daughters  
  
Disclaimer: I own Natalia the broken, Halin the black, & Cherin. Everything else belongs respectfully to JRR and company.  
  
Chapter 2: The union of darkness  
  
Aragorn sat in his throne. "Well," he said "Speak."  
  
"A new force," said Zerikus "Is coming to power."  
  
"And which is that?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"The ala." replied Zerickus "A union of which all followers will rise in power and rule."  
  
"Gondor," argued Aragorn "Is the most powerful kingdom in middle-earth. Surely any more power would cause resentment and push us into war."  
  
Zerickus grinned malicously "Greatness requires sacrifice."  
  
Cherin was beginning to see the logic behind Aragorn's suspicion "Surely the mair council did not agree to this?"  
  
"We are those," declared Harkune "That were rejected from the mair coucil for idealistic thinking-"  
  
"For insanity!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"I will not except no as an answer!!" insisted Harkune "My empire WILL come to life!"  
  
To everyone's shock, he threw back his hood and cloak.  
  
"I am Halin the black!" he cried "Feel my wrath!"  
  
When the other was revealed, it was clear she was no man, and she needed no introduction, because they all knew her as Natalia the broken.  
  
Faster than any could notice at first, much less do anything to prevent it, Halin drew a blade and made a small wound on Aragorn's shoulder.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Aragorn cried in agony and surprise.  
  
"Farewell fools!" said Halin as he left "The dark one lives!"  
  
Natalia slammed the bloody tip of the sword into the book. The blood spilled unto the clasp and it opened.   
  
"YES!" cried Halin in victory "Oh the power!"   
  
"Summon our folk!" exclaimed Natalia "Tonight we celebrate!"  
  
Halin stood at the front of his lair, his staff raised high in the air.   
  
For days he waited, slowly, one by one, the followers of Sauron gathered. They came from lands near and far: Gondor, Rohan, Angmar, Rhun, and all the other regions of middle-earth. Wicked men, women, and even children.   
  
Natalia stepped onto a large rock and spoke.  
  
"Fellow followers and idealists!" she adressed them "How long have we been persucuted? Too long! How long have we wished for power but have been unable to reach it? Too long! How long have we wasted away on this forsaken middle-earth? Too long! How long, I ask you, have we been the minority? Been spit at? Hurted? Hated? Helpless and hopeless? Too long! Too long! And too long again!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered and she continued: "No longer will this be your fate! A new age of this world will begin! An age that Sauron, lord of the earth, will claim which is rightfully his!" she held up the black scripts and everyone cheered again.  
  
"The dark lord shall reward your patience and trust in him! Our salvation is come!"  
  
The crowd cheered again "Now," she declared "We shall begin tonight to shape the earth, and rebuild Barad-dur, the great fortress of our lord!"  
  
Like it? Well then review. 


End file.
